The Forgotten-A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction
by LoZfan86
Summary: Sequel to The Unexpected-A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction. After Ganondorf is defeated, Link and Zelda live peacefully with their daughter Lyn. But when Lyn discovers something she shouldn't, will the peace last? Now Lyn must embark on the adventure of her life, not knowing if she will ever return. CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I promised a sequel to The Unexpected, and here it is! Sorry it took me a little while. I had originally planned to start it a couple weeks after I finished the first one, but then I got hooked on another story I'm working on at the moment. Hopefully, I'll be able to update in a decent amount of time. If it does take a while, please don't get discouraged and be patient. Anyway, enough of all that. Like I said, this story is the sequel to The Unexpected-A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction, so if you haven't read that one yet, I highly suggest you do, lest you be very confused! :P The story will mainly follow Link and Zelda's daughter Lyn as she is thrown into the adventure of her life. Plus, we'll see an ages old enemy rear his ugly head again. Okay, I should stop now before I give too much away! I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this brand new adventure! Follow, favorite, and review! :)**

Hyrule. A land of magic and enchantment, of warriors and wayfarers. It was home to the Hylian race, as well as many others. But no matter a person's ancestry, they all knew of Hyrule's deities. The land was guarded and protected by the four Light Spirits, celestial beings that were found at four different springs across the country. There was Ordona, the goat, Faron, the monkey, Eldin, the hawk, and Lanayru, the snake. Each spirit swore fiercely to protect the area, known as its province, where it resided. There was once a time in Hyrule when an invasion of the Twilight took place, and the Light Spirits were stripped of their power. The Twilight 'King' had taken all the light from Hyrule and replaced it with twilight. The so called king, was named Zant. Zant had enslaved the people of his world, turning a vast majority of them into shadow beasts, vicious things who knew only bloodlust. All the while, the princess of the Twilight Realm, Midna, had suffered as well. Zant had transformed her into an imp, casting her out of the Twilight and into the world of light. Meanwhile in Hyrule, a young farm hand from the Ordona Province had encountered a wall of Twilight, and was transformed into a wolf. He possessed the Spirit's Protection, also known as the Triforce, a power given to only two others. This protection shielded him from the Twilight's wrath, and thus, he was transformed into a divine beast. He was then imprisoned inside Hyrule Castle, only to be discovered by Midna. She agreed to help him, but on her terms only. After all, she only wanted to liberate her people. She and the boy traveled to each spring, helping the Spirits get their light back. Once their light was restored, he was transformed back to his human form. They also recovered pieces of the fused shadow, a legendary power of the Twili people. Zant stole the fused shadow once they had all pieces, however, and severely injured Midna. The boy was also turned back into a wolf. The Light Spirit Lanayru told the boy to take Midna to Princess Zelda. He did so, and the princess told him to find the Master Sword, the only thing that could restore him back to his human form. After she had given this piece of advice, she so generously offered her life to Midna, causing her to disappear. After retrieving the Master Sword, Midna told the boy that they had to find shards of the Mirror of Twilight, the only connection to the Twilight Realm. They journeyed all across the land looking for the shards. Once they had found all of them, they ventured into the Twilight Realm, where they faced off with Zant. Upon destroying Zant, it was revealed that there was a much greater threat facing them. Zant's power had been given to him by another. One whom the boy knew very well. Ganondorf.

Midna and the boy entered Hyrule Castle then, where Ganondorf was residing. Ganondorf battled the boy in several forms, but the young swordsman bested him in all, and he was finally defeated. With the evil gone from the land, Midna was returned to her former self, and Princess Zelda's life was given back to her.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, huh?" Midna said as the three of them stood in the mirror chamber. With the land returned to its former state, Midna had decided it was time for her to go home. "Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know." Her voice became softer. "But, never forget that there's another world bound to this one."

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin," Zelda spoke sagely. "One cannot exist without the other." She was very wise. That was a quality the young man greatly admired about her. "I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world," she continued. "They left it because it was their design that we should meet." She bowed her head slightly. "Yes, that is what I believe."

Midna smiled at the princess. "Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do alright." Having said this, she turned away from them and walked in front of the mirror. A small set of stairs appeared when she stepped on a little square of light on the ground. She turned to them again, a sad smile on her face. "Thank you." The look on her face lightened then. "Well, the princess spoke truly. As long as that mirror's around, we could meet again." Then she said the boy's name, proudly and clearly. "Link," a tear began to drip from her eye, and she slowly cast it away. "I...see you later." The tear landed inside the mirror and it immediately began to glow. Link and Zelda looked over at the mirror, then back to Midna, who had began running up the stairs. She turned to look back at the two of them, smiling. A large ray of light was cast from the mirror then, and Midna slowly dissolved into nothing. Once she was gone, the mirror cracked, and shattered into a million pieces. Link and Zelda could only stare at the spot where Midna had once stood. It was the end of a friendship that both of them had grown to love.

* * *

Morning came slowly upon the land of Hyrule as the golden sun shone over the hills. Today was a very special day in the kingdom of Hyrule. It was the king and queen's wedding anniversary. Said king and queen were lying in the bed they shared, still in a deep slumber. The sun finally peaked through the crevices in the window shutters, and the queen was awakened from her peaceful sleep. She sat up in bed, and brushed her amber hair out of her face, stealing a glance at her king. She laughed softly, reaching down to stroke his cheek. "Link," she whispered. "Link, my love. It's morning."

Link moaned quietly in his sleep, then quickly and without warning, he grabbed the queen's face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. The queen was a little surprised by this at first, but she almost instantly succumbed to his smooch. His lips were always so warm and soft. "Happy anniversary, Zelda, my beautiful queen," he said sweetly, gently pulling his mouth away.

Queen. The title still sounded so strange to her, even though it had been years since she and Link were crowned. The coronation was originally supposed to take place a week after the wedding, but when Zelda slipped into a coma for three weeks and discovered she was pregnant, the royal council had decided to delay the ceremony until after the baby was born. "How many years has it been, Link?" she asked her husband, feeling a little foolish for not knowing.

"Well, how old is Lyn?" Link hinted, speaking of their daughter. They had named her after a good friend of Zelda's that she had met while being held captive by Ganondorf. She had even given her life to save Link's while he was fighting him. Zelda thought it only right to name her in honor of Lyn's sacrifice.

"Thirteen," Zelda responded, then she looked at Link. "We've really been married thirteen years? That went by fast," she laughed.

"I know," Link said, running his fingers through her soft hair. "It seems like just yesterday we were married." He reminisced a little about that day then. He remembered how nervous he was when he saw her walking down the aisle.

"I guess we're really old then," Zelda teased, tweaking Link's nose playfully.

"No, we're not that old," Link retorted, hoisting her up onto his lap. "Besides, we had better sex last night than we've had in years." He gave her a rather devious smile.

"Link!" Zelda squealed, unable to control her laughter. Link began tickling her then, making sure to get all the spots she was most sensitive. Zelda cried out in fits of laughter as she struggled to free herself from Link's arms. "Link! Stop!" she uttered in between laughs. Link finally did and sat her back down on the bed next to him. Zelda took in huge gulps of air, trying to catch her breath again.

"Should I go wake up Lyn?" he asked her, still laughing a little.

Zelda nodded her head. "I'll be in there in just a moment. I need to brush my hair first," she said as she got up and made her way over to her dresser.

Link chuckled softly at this. She was always so worried about her appearance. He then left their bedroom and walked down the hall a ways toward Lyn's. He knocked on the door before entering. He had to recently start checking to make sure she was decent, since she was thirteen now. "Lyn?" he spoke into the door. "Lyn, honey, are you awake?" No answer. He figured it was safe to enter if she was still sleeping, so he slowly pried the door open. Upon entering, he noticed several of her childhood things were strewn all about the room, and her closet door was open, revealing a huge mess of clothes. Her old toys were everywhere, and Link had accidentally stepped on a little wooden doll with his bare foot, causing him to yelp in pain. Link figured she must've been looking for something. The room was a mess, and in the middle of the room was her bed, which still seemed to have someone in it. Link smiled at the bulge underneath the covers and made his way over to the bed. "Lyn?" he grinned, gently pulling the sheets away. His smile vanished at what he saw next, however. Underneath the covers was not a sleeping Lyn, but rather a pile of pillows and blankets made to look like a body. Link sucked in a deep breath and put his hands behind his head. He began pacing the room, wondering how he was going to tell Zelda that their daughter had vanished. Again.

"Lyn?" Zelda called from outside the room. Her face contorted into a grimace when she walked inside. "What happened in here?" she asked. "Where's Lyn?" Then she saw the pillows and blankets in the bed, and both her hands clenched into fists. "That girl!" she growled. "Why does she do this to us?"

Link simply shook his head, eyeing the room for some kind of clue. "Wait a minute," he said after a while, making his way over to the closet. He dug around inside it, hoping he would find what he was looking for. After digging around for a while, he turned to Zelda again. The expression on his face looked like he was about to be killed. By his wife. "She took her bow and arrows."

Zelda had moved over to the window, and pulled up a long chain of cloths tied together. "She's gone out to hunt again!" she said angrily. Then she turned to face Link again. "You just had to give her that bow for her birthday last year!" She accused, then sat down slowly on Lyn's bed, putting her face in her hands.

Link sighed and sat down beside her. "I didn't know this would happen, Zel," he comforted, rubbing her back.

"I know," Zelda said. "I'm putting all the blame on you, and I'm sorry. This is my fault too." She groaned then. "When is she ever going to learn?"

Link looked out at the open window and couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face. Lyn was definitely a rebel, a quality she had learned from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, here's chapter 2! Remember, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Constructive criticism is always much appreciated, but please no flames! I will remove your review if it is too harsh! :P Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this one! See ya in chapter 3! :)**

The field outside Hyrule Castle Town was ablaze with sunlight that morning. One lone kagarok flew around in the sky, clearly enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Its peace was short-lived, however, when it was suddenly pierced with an arrow and plummeted to the earth below. It let out a painful shriek, then curled up to die. A horse galloped across the grassy landscape toward the spot where the dead bird-like creature lay. The horse was not alone, and was ridden by a young girl with straight blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and sky-blue eyes. The girl's build was slender, but firm. She wore a green tunic with leggings, and a stocking hat to match. She was Princess Lyn, Link and Zelda's daughter.

She dismounted the horse, then gave it a pat on the neck. "Good girl, Epona," she cooed, stroking the large animal's nose. She put her bow on the ground next to the kagarok and retrieved her arrow that was embedded in its chest. She laughed to herself then. "What would mother say if I brought you back with me?" she asked the lifeless creature. Lyn knew very well that Zelda was not particularly fond of dead things. Disease carrying vermin, she called them. Once when Lyn was four, she had brought a dead rat to her mother. Upon seeing the animal, Zelda let out a terrified squeal and jumped into Link's arms. Lyn laughed at this of course, and she was punished for being 'distasteful,' according to her father. Although, he was laughing the whole time behind his wife's back. Lyn felt that she connected better with Link, and she strived to be just like him. She had been dressing like him ever since she was old enough to dress herself. Her mother reminded her constantly that one day, she would have to wear a dress. Lyn had ignored her up until this point, but she didn't have much choice anymore. Tonight was her parents' anniversary banquet, and she had finally given in. She sighed in discontent and got back on Epona. She had decided to leave the kagarok where it was, not really wanting to get into a cat fight with her mother today. She slung her bow around her shoulder and decided it was time to head back. She wasn't really worried about getting punished for sneaking off, as she had done it so many times before. She hoped her parents had finally learned that it was just in her nature, and they wouldn't overreact anymore, mainly her mother. Besides, early morning was the only time she actually had to hunt. The rest of her days were usually taken up with lessons on how to be more lady-like.

"Lyn, you are thirteen years old and you need to start acting like a princess!" Zelda had once told her, not that long ago, actually. "If you are going to be queen someday-"

"And what if I don't want to be queen?" Lyn spat back, giving her mother an irate look. More than anything, Lyn wanted to be free. She felt she was born to wander the land, much like her father had done.

Zelda was obviously hurt by this comment, but she didn't let it show on her face. "Who do you expect will take the throne instead of you?" she asked. "You are the only one in Hyrule with royal blood. The crown must stay in the family."

Lyn inhaled a deep breath of air. "Mother," she began. "I want to see things. I don't want to be cooped up in this castle for the rest of my life!"

Zelda looked long and hard at her daughter. "Did you inherit anything from me?" she asked, embracing Lyn warmly. After a few seconds, she broke away from the embrace and put her hands on Lyn's shoulders. "Please wear my old dress for the banquet next week," she begged. "It would mean a lot to me." A tear had began to roll down her cheek.

_Great_. Lyn thought. _She's using guilt on me_. "Okay, mother," she gave in. Zelda stroked Lyn's pallor cheek and kissed her forehead. Despite all the sun she got, Lyn was incredibly pale. She admitted this was another trait that came from her mother, besides her blue eyes. Lyn loved her mother very much, but sometimes wished she would see things her way for a change.

Lyn and Epona headed back into Castle Town. The main square was already bustling with people. Several of them noticed her as she guided Epona through the crowds. She had been nicknamed 'The Rogue Princess' by several of the townspeople due to her mischievous personality. She had to admit, she kind of liked the name. It made her feel free. Some of the people called out to her as she rode past them, asking her how she was. She answered them kindly, and went on her way. The people simply adored her, that was for sure. Despite being a whirlwind of transgression, she was a very loving and tender person.

Lyn finally entered the gates of Hyrule Castle, hoping she wouldn't be spotted by her parents. The guards always noticed her, but simply lifted their helmets in acknowledgment, nothing more. She rode over to the stables to put Epona away. While she was combing through her mane, she heard the voice of someone she knew all too well behind her.

"Well, I thought I might find you here," her nursemaid, Ilia, spoke sternly. Ilia had been Link's childhood best friend, and she worked in the castle as Zelda's personal assistant before Lyn was born. Zelda's old nurse, Impa, was rather aged now, so Ilia had taken over for her.

"Did my mother send you to look for me?" Lyn asked, turning to face Ilia. "As you can see, I made it back safe." She gestured to her body, which was unmarred.

Ilia sighed. "And one of these days, you may not," she informed. "Finish brushing Epona and come inside for breakfast." Then she turned on her heel to walk away.

Lyn groaned. Sometimes, she felt as though she had two mothers. "Epona, I don't suppose you could offer me a piece of advice?" she asked, chuckling slighty. She ran the brush along the horse's strong legs, and they buckled a little with the roughness of the bristles. After she had finished, she gave Epona a kiss on her nose, then went inside the castle to meet her parents at the breakfast table.

Ilia walked into the dining hall where Link and Zelda were already seated. "She's in the stables," she told them. "She'll be here shortly."

Zelda let out a long sigh of relief. "Is she hurt?" she asked abruptly.

"Relax, sweetheart," Link said, massaging her shoulder. "She's a tough girl."

Zelda gave him a brief look of annoyance, then she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Her head immediately snapped in the direction of the door. Lyn came into the room slowly, not quite sure what to expect. Much to her surprise, Zelda got up from her chair and ran towards her, grabbing her in a bear hug and squeezing her tightly. "Oh, honey!" she exclaimed. "I was so worried!" She rubbed Lyn's back eagerly.

"Mother, I'm fine," Lyn uttered, her voice barely above a whisper. It was hard to speak with that much force on her. "Really."

Zelda let go then. "Alright, if you say so," she conceded and pulled Lyn back to the table with her. "We will have a talk about this later, though," she said, all seriousness returning.

"Okay," Lyn sighed, then she took a seat beside her father. He looked over at her, unable to hide the smile on his face. Lyn knew that in this moment, he was proud of her. She wanted to continue to make him proud, no matter the number of times Zelda scolded her.

"Did you learn anything new today?" Link asked her. Lyn knew he was speaking of the power she had inherited from both of them, the Triforce of Auras. As she grew up, she had discovered she could do extraordinary things with it. She could sense body heat, which was incredibly helpful for hunting. She could also read peoples' auras, which was the very first thing she'd learned how to do when she was just five years old. Just recently, she discovered how to discern the feelings of others, so she always knew their emotions. She was still figuring out how to do this, though, and it only worked if she was very focused. But nothing other than the kagarok kill had happened this morning.

"No," she answered him. "And I only got one kill." Her shoulders slumped.

"Hey," Link chuckled, patting her back. "One's not so bad. Better than none." He smiled at her encouragingly.

Lyn looked up at him with true admiration in her eyes. He always knew what to say to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, and he tousled her hair.

Then he leaned in close to her ear. "What would you say if I got you out of your lessons today and you and I went to practice a little?" he whispered, gesturing toward her bow, which was propped up against the table.

Lyn's face lit up. "I'd love that!" she remarked. Link put his arm around her then, and she leaned into his shoulder. She truly had the best dad in all of Hyrule.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is loooonnnnnnng overdue! I apologize for the insane wait. Procrastination seems to be getting the best of me lately! (As well as playing Smash Bros. for hours at a time with the sister :P) Well, this is kind of a lengthy one so I hope it makes up for the lateness! On a side note, if you're also reading The Life and Times of a Smasher, I hope to have the next chapter up very soon. Been a while since that one's been updated as well. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to follow, favorite, and review! See you all in chapter 4! :)**

Much to Lyn's surprise, Link had actually convinced Zelda to let her out of lessons for the day. She listened carefully through their bedroom door after breakfast, wanting to know the outcome before Link even told her.

"Just this once," Zelda sighed. She and Link were having quite the argument about it, but they managed to remain calm about the situation. "Her table manners are still very rough, and she needs to know proper etiquette before the banquet." Link reached out and put his hands on Zelda's shoulders.

"I promise you, she'll be more than ready," he assured, smiling at his wife. He then proceeded to pick up his bow from its hook on the wall, and slung it over his shoulder.

"Don't stay out too late," Zelda called after him as he headed for the door. He turned around and began walking back to her, realizing he was forgetting something. He pulled her body towards his, and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"We'll be back before dinner," he told her, then opened the door and left the room. Lyn had positioned herself against the wall so he wouldn't run into her on his way out. As he walked by her, she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him relentlessly. Link was caught off guard at first, but then he hugged her as well, laughing. "Were you eavesdropping again?" he asked, a smile on his face, for he already knew the answer.

"Maybe," she answered innocently. "I can't believe she said yes!" she was feeling utterly giddy at the moment.

"Me either," Link said. "Let's get out of here before she changes her mind." He grabbed his daughter's hand and the two of them headed out of the castle.

"Oh, wait," Lyn said. "Before we go out to the field, I want to say hi to Tarra." Now Tarra was Lyn's closest friend. She had met her when she was just six years old. She and Zelda were walking around the Castle Town market, and Lyn had lost track of her mother and gotten lost. Unknowingly, she wandered down a quiet residential street, looking around at all the amazing sights. Upon realizing she'd lost her mother, she began to panic. She didn't know what else to do, so she just sat up against a wall and bawled her eyes out. It was here that she encountered Tarra for the first time. She was older than Lyn by about three years. The nine-year-old girl approached the crying six-year-old, and held out a timid hand to her.

_ "What's wrong, huh?" she asked Lyn, who looked surprised upon seeing her. "Why are you crying?" Lyn slowly extended her hand, and the older girl held it tight, pulling her up off the ground._

_ "I..."Lyn began, sniffling. "I lost my mommy." She looked up at the girl who stood before her. She was much taller than her, and she had long, reddish-brown hair that was almost down to her waist._

_ "I'll help you find her," the girl chirped, a smile forming on her lips. "She's probably looking for you, too." With that, she began to lead Lyn away from the quiet street and back into the busy marketplace. "My name's Tarra, by the way," she smiled, looking back at Lyn._

_ "Hi. I'm Lyn," Lyn answered her quietly. Then Tarra froze in her tracks._

_ "The Lyn?" she asked, putting her hands on Lyn's shoulders. "Princess Lyn?" Lyn nodded her head nervously. "Wow!" Tarra exclaimed. "This is such an honor meeting you!" Then she grabbed Lyn's hand again. "Come on! Let's go find your mom."_

_ The two girls walked around the marketplace for almost fifteen minutes until they finally found Zelda. "Lyn, honey!" she burst out, rushing to embrace her daughter. "I was so worried about you!" Lyn began to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy._

_ "Tarra helped me find you," she said smiling. Tarra, who was still standing before them, bowed her head._

_ "Hello, Your Majesty," she greeted. Zelda gave her a look of sheer gratitude._

_ "Thank you so much, Tarra," she said. "I can't even begin to express how grateful I am towards you."_

_ "It was nothing. She looked like she needed help, so I helped her," Tarra said simply, but she couldn't hide the blush that spread across her face._

_ Zelda looked at the girl, and sensed a familiar presence about her. Then she remembered that day very clearly. She and Ilia were taking a stroll around the town, and they had run into this little girl. She was only three years old then. Tarra surprised Zelda when she asked to listen to Lyn, who at that time, was still inside Zelda's stomach. She remembered telling herself she wanted to see the little girl again someday, and now she had. "Tell your mother I said hello," she said softly to Tarra, and then she left with Lyn in tow._

_ Tarra was a little confused by this, because she obviously was too young at the time to remember that day. But she still smiled and waved to them as they left._

_ "Bye Tarra!" Lyn called behind her, holding her mother's hand tight._

Lyn ran down the streets of Castle Town until she reached the street Tarra lived on, the same street where she had met her. Despite the three year difference in their ages, they became very close. Lyn liked to think of Tarra as her sister, and Tarra thought likewise. Tarra was a very wise girl, and had taught Lyn many life lessons. They discovered that they had many things in common over the years, right down to their tomboyish personalities. Lyn knew that despite everything, Tarra would always be there for her. They would be best friends for as long as they lived.

Lyn reached the front stoop of Tarra's small house, and called up to the open window that was directly above the door. "Hey Tarra!" Tarra heard her and came to the window, smiling brightly when she saw her friend. The sixteen-year-old had grown up to be a very beautiful young woman. Her vibrant green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She still kept her hair long, and it was very curly at the ends. Many of the young men in the town knew of her because she worked in Telma's bar, which was also where her mother was employed. They constantly flirted with her and tried to court her, but she didn't give them the time of day. Tarra was not really into love. In fact, she once told Lyn that she would much rather live alone with twenty cats than be a housewife. Lyn was still in that phase where she thought boys were icky, so naturally she felt the same way. Actually, she wasn't sure she ever wanted a husband.

"What are you up to today?" Tarra asked, her elbows propped up on the windowsill.

"I'm going hunting with my dad!" Lyn shouted up to her again. "You're welcome to join us if you want!"

Tarra sighed. "I'm afraid I can't. Mother and I are cleaning house. But maybe we can do something later?" she suggested.

Lyn smiled and nodded her head. "Sure! I'll come by again later in the afternoon!"

"Okay, sounds good!" Tarra agreed. "Have fun!"

"Thanks, and you know I will!" Lyn laughed. Tarra smiled and pulled her head back inside the house, closing the window after her. Lyn left to find her dad then, who had agreed to wait for her.

Link was tacking Epona when his daughter came running into the stables. "Epona seems a bit burned-out," he said while he put the bridle on over her head. Then he looked at Lyn, a little more serious than she'd expected. "You have to go easier on her, Lyn. She's not as young as she used to be."

Lyn nodded her head. "I'm sorry." Link's serious expression faded then, and he hoisted his daughter onto the horse. He got on after her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hang on tight!" Link warned. He gave Epona a swift kick, and she reared up a little before galloping off into Castle Town and then into the fields. Lyn felt the insane rush of wind in her hair. She lived for moments like these. There was absolutely nothing that felt better than being on top of a horse. The vast field lay outstretched before them, and they both dismounted Epona. Lyn honed her heat-detecting senses, and scanned the field for any signs of life.

"Finding anything?" Link asked after she had been scanning for a while.

Lyn concentrated hard, eyes shut tightly. Through her closed eyes, she saw the field, only it was not in full color. Everything around her was a light blue pigment, except for her father and the horse, who were bright red. "Nothing but you and Epona," Lyn said. She continued to look around, when she saw something else: the reddish outline of a boar-like beast. The color wasn't as saturated, so she knew it was a bit farther away. "I see something!" she exclaimed, opening her eyes.

"What is it?" Link asked, getting his bow ready.

"I think it's a bullbo," Lyn answered. "A big one."

Bullbos were nasty creatures, growing as big as horses sometimes. This particular bullbo that Lyn was looking at fit that description pretty well. Even from far away, she could see that its frame was easily almost as large, if not larger, than Epona's.

"Are there bulblins on top of it?" Link asked. Bullbos were often ridden and controlled by bulblins, strange little horned goblin creatures that roamed the land. They usually rode their bullbos in pairs, as Link had learned from his past adventures. One controlled and steered the bullbo, while the other was usually an archer, shooting flaming arrows at whatever or whoever was in their way. Ridden bullbos were a lot tamer than wild bullbos, and Link was often able to take control of them after he had killed the bulblins.

Lyn squinted again, trying to decipher if the bullbo was alone or not. After some time, she opened her eyes. "No," she said. "It's just standing there all by itself. It's not even wearing a saddle." Lyn's voice became a bit quieter, as she understood the danger in the situation. Wild bullbos were dangerous, and they could easily trample over a person, killing them instantly. Their skin was also a bit thicker than a tame bullbo's, making them harder to kill with only arrows.

"Hmm," Link thought, as he debated what to do. "Arrows alone will get us nowhere. I'll have to use my sword as well." He drew the Master Sword, the most powerful blade in all the land, from its sheath and mounted Epona once again. "I'll let you weaken it with some of your arrows first, though," he said to his daughter as he pulled her up onto the horse.

"Dad," Lyn began once she was settled on Epona again. "Will you teach me how to use a sword, too?" This earned her a sigh from Link. Clearly, a bow and arrows were not enough to fuel her desire for using weapons.

"I already crossed the line when I gave you that bow. I think a sword will definitely not sit well with your mother," he laughed when he said this, causing Lyn to frown.

"But what if I need to defend myself someday?" she asked. "A bow is a fine weapon, but if my enemy is within close range, they'll surely kill me!" She tried her best at playing the strategy card, which her father found very impressive, for a girl.

Link couldn't help but smile. "Well then ,we'll worry about that later," he said, ruffling Lyn's hair. "Right now, let's focus on killing that bullbo." He gave Epona another kick and they headed off in the direction Lyn pointed towards. Once they got closer, Lyn told her father to slow down. They were now only about fifty yards from the bullbo, looking down at it atop a large hill. Lyn reached behind her and grabbed her bow, pulling an arrow out of her quiver as well. She surveyed her target carefully, knowing that the best place to hit it would be in its chest. That way, the arrow had a chance of going straight through its heart and killing it with one shot. Carefully and silently, she positioned her arrow on the bow and drew it back. It made a quiet creaking noise as she did so, but bullbos could not hear very well from such a distance. She measured the wind and predicted the trajectory of her arrow. Drawing in a sharp breath of air, she released the arrow, and it flew briskly through the air. The bullbo didn't even know what happened as the arrow hit it square in the chest. It reared up a little, making a low squealing noise, then it fell to the ground with all its weight.

"I killed it!" Lyn exclaimed. "Did you see that, Dad?" She was very excited at her achievement.

"Good job, Lyn!" Link congratulated her, patting her on the back. "Let's go check it out. I've never seen a wild bullbo up close before." He guided Epona down the hill towards the fallen beast. When they reached it. Link dismounted and strode near it, kneeling down to get a good look at its head. He ran his hand along its face. "Its fur is definitely coarser than a tame one's," he said. He continued to move his hand until it found the beast's snout. He had barely brushed it, when he felt a warm puff of air on his hand. His eyes widened as his head turned slowly to the beast's eye, which was now opened, revealing a seething, red rage. "Uh oh!" Link gulped, as he scrambled to get to his feet. Lyn, who was still sitting on Epona, gasped as she saw the large animal slowly rise up from the ground.

"Dad!" she called out worriedly, and Link swiftly turned his head towards her.

"Stay there, Lyn!" he shouted. "I'll take care of it!" He raised his sword in preparation to strike the beast that was now charging towards him. Once the beast was close enough, Link jumped into the air and flipped onto its back, plunging his sword firmly into it. The bullbo let out a loud moan, but continued to run. Link quickly jumped off then. Upon realizing its back was bare, the bullbo stopped running and turned around to face Link. Its red eyes glowed with fury. It began charging again, but this time, Link planted his feet firmly on the ground. Lyn wanted to question why her father wasn't moving, but she knew him, and he had a plan. As the bullbo got closer, Link readied his sword, holding it straight out in front of him. Bullbos may be strong, but all that muscle leaves little room for a brain. The bullbo kept on running towards Link, not even realizing that the sword would pierce right through its heart when it reached him. Link's plan worked perfectly, and the sword buried itself deep within the bullbo's chest. The large boar let out one last mortifying squeal before it fell once again. This time, it was certainly dead.

"Phew!" Link sighed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "Haven't done something like that in a while." Before he knew it, Lyn had wrapped her arms around him.

"That was amazing!" she chirped, squeezing him tightly. "You _have_ to teach me how to do that!"

Link laughed. "Maybe when you're older," he said to her, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I promise I'll teach you someday."

Lyn smiled and leaned into her father's chest. "I'll hold you to that," she teased. Then she sighed. Tomorrow she would have to resume with her dreaded lessons. This day could not possibly last forever, no matter how much she wanted it to. However, at this moment, Link's promise was enough to keep her happy for the rest of the day, and even make her look forward to getting older.


End file.
